Short, Short Stories
by kneekole
Summary: The romantic misadventures of Hanna Cross and his favourite Zombie.
1. In Which Hanna Acts a Gentleman

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>Short, Short Stories.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble One:<strong>  
>In Which Hanna Acts a Gentlemen.<p>

* * *

><p>He had gotten home from work later than usual, his vermillion eyes beaming like a flashlight in the damp and broken staircase of his apartment. The steps creaked as with every step he climbed closer to room 306., his long figure casting shadows across the cracked walls.<p>

When he had gotten to the doors he shuffled for his keys, and just like any other night he was expecting to see his companion fast asleep in a mess on the floor. Zombie checked down at the wristwatch on his decaying arm long enough to note that it was a half past one in the morning. Surely Hanna was already dreaming, lying vulnerable on his makeshift mattress.

He opened the door silently not wanting to wake to younger man – although he knew this was an almost impossible task. He snuck his body into the half opened door frame and draped his coat over an abused armrest on a second-hand couch. And for the thousandth time that month he glanced over his shoulder to where Hanna slept, like a routine something he always did to the point of OCD. He was slightly disgruntled when he focused his eyes on an empty bed.

Hanna was always in bed when he got home, every time since he began working at nights Hanna was there. Zombie's expression hardened as he fathomed a reasonable explanation for why the redhead would be out and about at such an early time. He was about to check the tiny excuse for the bathroom, when suddenly out from the dark someone called his name.

"Galahad come over here" The voice whispered from the blackness.

Galahad shuffled in the darkness, not because he couldn't see perfectly fine but because the scene itself threw him off.

"Hey! Stop lurking around like a zombie over there!" Hanna exclaimed, throwing on the light switch. For a brief second Galahad was blinded by a bright fluorescent light before the room came to life before him.

He was a little more than surprised to what greeted him, especially the grinning Hanna at the kitchen table.

"Welcome home" The redhead mumbled happily from his respected spot at the table. Laid in front of him were two plates of omelettes, a tall glass of milk and an even taller glass of red wine where Galahad was meant to sit.

Galahad slowly made his way to the wobbly wooden chair and lowered himself at the rickety table. "Hanna what is this?" He inquired monotone.

Hanna beamed from ear to ear, tugging and twisting the fabric at the end of his bright yellow shirt. "Well your always looking after me, cooking and cleaning and a shit ton of other stuff too!" He began locking eye contact with the dead man. "And I thought for once just once wouldn't it be cool – if you could come back to a place you called home with someone waiting for you with food?" He boasted his eyes shining behind his thick glasses.

Galahad peered down at the smaller boy, unsure of the feeling washing over him. All this effort Hanna had put into such a simple act of kindness and for him: A dead man with no past. He glanced down at the food finding fresh veggies sliced into the yellow eggs, he noticed that Hanna had even burnt his first omelette and still insisted on giving him the better cooked one even thou he couldn't eat it.

He mustered a smile, the most earnest one his dead lips would allow. "Hanna" he breathed gently in the dusty air. "Thank you, everything's lovely." He wished he was better with words, so he could truly show his gratitude to Hanna fully express what he was feeling. But it didn't seem to matter much, because with an ecstatic "gnee" from Hanna there meal began.

Galahad sipped his drink from a tall glass unsure what he was drinking. He appreciated Hanna remembering that he liked alcohol, for although he couldn't taste it and it wouldn't affect his body it always left a warm trail in his chest lighting his heart on fire. And watching Hanna devour his eggs in the moonlight he felt the warm tingly feeling spreading in his breast was very appropriate and he savoured the moment.

There was no silence, Hanna chattered about anything and everything that came to mind comically, taking breaks only long enough to shovel food into his mouth and breathe.

When Hanna had finished his meal, the Zombie had switched their plates wordlessly and the redhead dug into that without a second thought. To be frank Galahad enjoyed the smaller boys company and he was perfectly content just watching him eat and he listened intently to every word Hanna had to utter. Once when he raised his glass for a sip he found it was dry of liquid, and without a beat Hanna was filling his glass up to the brim with a huge smile plastered to his cute face.

"Never in my afterlife did I ever to expect anything like this." He confessed lovingly, causing Hanna to laugh and smile and blush all at the same time together in happiness.

Eventually the meal ended in a silent agreement. Hanna was slumped over his empty plate his head resting on his crossed arms. The look on his face was tired but blissful, and he strained to keep him head up tilted to Galahad as he finished his drink. It was then that Zombie realized the younger was staying awake for him, keeping himself from sleep to watch him finish.

"Let's get you to bed sleepyhead." Galahad muttered clearing the table, and rearing up behind the redheads chair to help him up.

Hanna leapt to his feet unsteadily, sleep deprivation slowing him down. "Nah, I could stay up all night if you wanted me to! We could watch some old horror movies or play a romping game of battle Tetris!" He said, but a tired yawn caught him mid-statement.

"I think I'd like to go to sleep now" Galahad said, a playful smile tugging at his lips. "With you" He whispered after a second thought, and directed Hanna to the bed by the hand.

"Mmmm. Okay" Hanna sighed sleepily crumpling into the mattress on the floor, with Galahad right behind him. The bed was way too small for one and a half grown men, but that really wasn't a problem. Hanna spooned up against his Zombie, and Galahad was more than happy to wrap his arms protectively around the redhead's waist.

They lay there perfectly content, one of those blissful moments where you think to yourself: if I die right now – that would be just okay. Zombie pretended briefly that the warmth in his chest was more than a drink of alcohol and with Hanna snuggled in so close to him it wasn't too hard.

"Thanks" Hanna suddenly sputtered against his chest.

Zombie cocked a curious eyebrow. Why Hanna would be thanking him, and now of all times, he had no idea. It seemed almost ironic since Hanna was the one who had done something for him; he was the one who should be getting the thanks. Not the other way around.

"Thank you." Hanna said again, exhaling.

"But Hanna, I haven't done anything." Replied the confused Zombie.

"Oh but you will," Hanna answered sleepily.

"You always do."

* * *

><p><strong>TOBECONTINUED.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>x.<strong>


	2. In Which Zombie is Hanna's Biggest Fan

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>Short, Short Stories.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Two:<strong>  
>In Which Zombie is Hanna's Biggest Fan.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aha!" Hanna snorted happily, propping himself up by his elbows on his mattress. "What would anyone like about me, I'm not exactly the coolest kid" His smile wavered for a moment, and his positive demeanour shimmered. "I'm more like one big screw-up" He gave an airy laugh before throwing himself backwards into a tangle of warm sheets.<p>

The zombie peered restlessly at the man curled up on a dingy mattress in a broken down apartment flat. His vermilion eyes casted soft red light which fluttered across Hanna's sleepy face, casting his blankets in a tinge of orange. Sitting from his place at the edge of the bed, he sighed and silently repositioned himself ever so closer to the smaller man.

"That's not true." He deadpanned.

Hanna peeked one eye open and quirked a confused eyebrow, "Now what are you waltzing on about Galahad?" he whispered sitting up once again.

Galahad gracefully crawled onto the bed arching both his long legs on either side of Hanna so that the ginger man was sitting awkwardly in the crook of the zombies limbs. Hanna said nothing but gave a curious half-tilted head look in the zombie's direction.

"Are you feeling alright Imhotep? You're acting kinda funny!"

Jack nodded slowly, arching his back so his face was closer to the smaller man. "I feel fine. And I was just saying how you're not a screw-up" His voice was emotionless, almost monotone.

"Hmph!" Hanna hummed crossing his arms childishly. "Name one thing about me that you actually like!" He pouted cutely, and adverted his eyes to the floor. "Actually don't answer that one.." He protested lightly trailing off.

A comfortable silence overtook the two, as the stars twinkled outside the miniscule window of the apartment. Hanna sat cross legged in between Percy's outstretched legs and the two sat content like that as time slowly ticked by.

"Hanna" Milo breathed catching the energetic other mans attention for a moment. His face looked bored almost emotionless but he crooked his face so close to Hanna's that he could feel the smaller mans warm breath on his cheeks.

"I know one thing I like about you" Galileo said bringing his stitched arms up and placing both his palms against Hanna's naked chest. His hands stayed there even when said chest flinched away.

Hanna bit his lower lip and looked up with big eyes and waited.

Izangi closed his eyelids cutting off the glowing light. "I like how you have a heart, and how it beats so quickly"

When Peter opened his eyes again he caught Hanna rolling his eyes comically, and he felt the corners of his own lips twitching upwards. His large hands trailed a line down the gingers sides and hips before picking up his smaller left hand. He flipped the hand around and using his longest fingers created an iron cage around his tiny wrist.

"And I like how you have a pulse and blood thundering through your veins"

Hanna shivered inwardly in the moon watching his friend interestedly. He didn't bother commenting on Tim's actions afraid his words would ruin the moment.

Craig blew out a stream of air in Hanna's face causing him to blink rapidly and make a stupid face. "I like how you take a breath to feed your lungs, and I like how your eyes dance, and I like how you cheeks go rosy"

Nathaniel was a bit closer then Hanna was used too now, his face only mere inches away from Hanna's.

"O-oh come on Ryan, everybody has those qualities!" Hanna half argued half stammered, the proximity of his dead companion making him blush furiously.

Alec's half lidded expression bore into Hanna's gaze and he mouthed the silent words, "I don't"

Before Hanna could protest any further Sebastian closed the space between them, pressing his dead lips against lively ones. Ben kept his red eyes open, curious to watch as ginger eyelashes fluttered before him. He moved his mouth against Hanna's when he deemed it appropriate and found that breathing graced him with a pleasant scent of oranges and cream.

Ralph was so perplexed by the simple act of kissing that it blew his mind when Hanna broke contact gasping wildly for breath. His breathing was airy and if the younger spoke Ty was positive he would sound all squeaky and flustered.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Hannas shoulders shook as he laughed, a hearty laugh that made him throw his head back in amusement and grip his sides for relief.

"Hmmm." He hummed seeing if he could get away with another chaste kiss. Hanna had to stretch his body upwards and even then he only caught the corner of Viktors mouth.

"Don't worry about it Ellijah, I shouldn't of really done that either" He gave a toothy smirk. "I guess now were even!" He continued.

Suddenly Bobbys face changed, a flicker of lost emotion a mask of something odd. He looked lovingly down at Hanna and exhaled a dusty sigh.

"You have a mess of freckles" He stated, using his stitched appendage to dot out the flecks that were splattered across Hanna's nose like a constellation of stars.

Slightly thrown off Hanna remained still not sure whether to feel offended or praised.

"Your nose is too big for your face" Clark continued, this time said big nosed man's face dropped. "One of Your teeth is crooked as well, don't forget your shoulders are too wide for such a skinny frame and your hair is such a bright colour of orange"

Hanna glared half-heartedly at his friend, idly wondering where this rant was leading. He didn't exactly like all his imperfections pointed out so easily.

"And I could probably list off one thousand other things, but-"

Suddenly Hanna's breath hitched lightly in his throat when Joshua's cold dead hands grabbed his face, more gentle then he ever believed a zombie could be. He sat frozen as the green hands cupped his cheeks and mused his tangled hair.

"But you're perfect. Absolutely flawless."

There was a pregnant pause where only the slight mingle of rushed breath was heard mixed in with a sloppy rhythm of erratic heart beats.

"You're not a screw-up Hanna, your anything but that." Romeo finally whispered.

"And I'm your biggest fan" He smiled against Hanna's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>TOBECONTINUED.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>x.<strong>


	3. In Which Two is Company, Three's a Crowd

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>Short, Short Stories.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Three:<strong>  
>In Which Two is Company, Three's a Crowd.<p>

* * *

><p>Not tonight, he thought. He didn't feel like aimlessly wondering the streets on this night. Maybe it was because of the severe thunderstorm warning in effect, or the fact that he had been jumped just the other night by a couple of street kids. He thumbed the knife wound on his forearm absentmindedly as he sat on Hanna's mattress, something he never did out of courtesy.<p>

But this night seemed to be filled with firsts, so he continued to sit on the springy cushion as he waited for his partner in crime to get off overtime.

Wind and rain were falling from the sky, rapping on the small apartment window. And for some reason the expression _'raining cats and dogs_' had came to mind.

"It's pouring out there! Whoa!" Hanna exclaimed throwing the door open and dragging his soaked figure through the door.

The zombie rose from his spot on the bed, prepared to get the ginger some dry clothes or a towel. From his six feet tall he got a good look of the apprehensive look on Hanna's face, and he sure as hell didn't miss _that_little twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh no," The zombie had murmured, already predicting one of Hanna's shenanigans unfolding.

The smaller man gave a sheepish smile before step siding away from the doorway, exposing a small black cat with bright yellow slatted eyes. It shook stray raindrops off its back and cuddled up against Hanna's leg. The zombie just raised an eyebrow waiting for an excuse or explanation - whichever one came first.

"It followed me home Charlie! I swear!" Hanna exasperated, waving his hands in front of his face as if that alone would prove his innocence. "And it's raining; I couldn't leave the poor guy out there all alone!"

The zombie continued to stare Hanna down and it wasn't until Hanna had sighed quietly, "We misfits have to look out for each other," that he let the matter go.

"Is it a stray?" Zombie asked giving a defeated look that made him feel like he was the strict mother to a man-child.

Hanna instantly beamed, radiating light and pure adulterated happiness from his entire being. He "gnee'd" for approximately three minutes straight before plunking himself down on the bed, cat in tow.

The Zombie absently draped the blanket around the smaller boy's shoulders in an attempt to warm and dry the ginger all at the same time.

The cat purred like a lawn-mower and stretched its body out on the bed like it owned the place. "It doesn't have a name tag and it came out of a back alley," Hanna explained as he pet the animal like his life depended on it, a stupid grin plastered to his face. "So I bet he's a stray, and just look at how adorwabale he isth!" he cooed before launching himself into a vigorous snuggle fest with the cat.

Zombie blinked at Hanna's use of baby talk towards the feline, but he couldn't help but reach out a stitched hand and scratch the cat between the ears. The cat didn't flinch away from the green decaying hand, and instead a tiny sandpaper tongue poked out before lapping at the dead man's fingers.

Hanna squealed as if the most amazing thing had just unfolded before his very eyes, "Christopher he likes you!"

So the three of them sat there as thunder shook the earth and lightning split the sky in blinding flashes. The zombie sat up on the bed with Hanna's head of curly red hair rested in his lap. The dead man looked down at Hanna's joy-stricken face and the mischievous black cat curled up on his scarred chest.

Hanna looked up and met Zombies tried eyes, giving him a reassuring smile just as the cat let out a content meow.

The Zombie briefly wondered if this was what a family was like.


End file.
